5 Days Of Summer
by yorubaka
Summary: Kagura finally comes back after 4 years. The shogun decides to have a vacation with the cast in an island resort. Now Sougo has to deal with his hormones especially when he and Kagura sleep in the same room. Based in Sougo's POV
1. Arrival: Sougo and Siscons

**I made this while im still making some ideas for my other fic. This one really means a lot to me cause it was inspired by my english teacher and I originally wanted the title to be "Making A Difference" but I got the title from the movie "500 days of summer" cause I love the movie. **

**PUN TIME!**

**I do not own anything!..except for my house...and my precious food**

**Rated T for NudiT! haha! Get it?...kill me now**

**Knock Knock! **(JUST SHUT UP AND GET TO THE STORY!)

** ok im getting corny so please read this right...NOW!**

* * *

"Why? Why is she so damn cute and...sexy?!" Okita asked himself in a frustrated tone. He sank his head into the water to cool himself. The hot water he was taking a bath in suddenly to turned into boiling water when he remembered seeing Kagura in that hot black bikini she wore this afternoon. Who knew she had such beautiful curves? I don't even recall her having boobs!...well its not like I look at her chest all the time...anyway! I didn't even know they already made a powerful sunscreen only made for a yato skin.

Seeing Kagura's skin glow under the bright sun without her burning to death was the best sight he had ever seen in 4 years.

"For 4 years I've been waiting for Kagura to come back when she was alien hunting with her bald dad. *sigh* It felt like an eternity without you. Then you come back here when you've fully bloomed into a beautiful woman."

I really wanted to say this to you Kagura. I love you so much with or without your assets.

That reminds me...I don't know who I'm sharing this room with yet. Kondou-san didn't want to tell me, I bet he's making me share this room with that damn Hiji-bastard mayo freak! Im 23 years old I can sleep on my own!

Then I heard someone knock on the door "Umm...is someone in here?" I've heard this voice before, its really familiar. I was quiet for a few seconds then someone came in. She was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped over her body and her long red hair was all the way down. I took a good look at her and it was "Kagu-..China?!"

When she turned her head to look at me, she stared at me for a few seconds. I stared at her for like forever. Those legs, her body, and her cute face. Beautiful. Why isn't she dating someone like me?...wait what? I finally got back to my senses and broke the silence "You're disturbing a police officer's peaceful bath, cant you see?" She pouted and got red "Well, you've been here for an hour! I need to take a bath too!" Oh, is she asking for a fight? Hmmm what if I say this.

"Why don't you take a bath then?" in my usual monotone voice "Uhmm...are you an idiot? You're still in the tub. And I need the tub." An idiot huh? Let's add some more challenge then! "Then use it. I don't pay attention to women whose body is like a washboard." She didn't react at all, is she even trying? Ha! Then I heard her mumble "..You asked for it..."

Then I realized that she is serious. She starts to unwrap the towel, is she for real?! I think I'm turning into a tomato here. This has to stop, not now...not until I finally own her. I give up! "Fine. You win." She smirked and giggled like some creepy doll would. "Don't look." I demanded so that she wont see me cover my cannon. When I walked passed by her going out, she whispered to my ear "You didn't change at all." Did she say 2chainz? I couldn't get what she said, I was too caught up with her hot voice.

Once she was done taking a bath, she only wore an oversized shirt and thats it. I don't know if she's even wearing a panty...ANYWAYS! I must not let my fantasies overwhelm me. Control Sougo, control. "Why do you keep looking at me?" I was obvious the whole time..ugh..stupid me "Im just amazed that you still remained a washboard after so many years." She glared at me furiously. Finally! "Immature brat. I hate tax collectors like you!" "Im a police officer, get it right you idiot!" "If you're an officer then why are you causing so much trouble?!" "You're the one causing trouble!"

Then we heard a couple passing by "Remember we used to fight like that too, Honey? Hahaha young love." then their footsteps faded away

"Anyway, Im sleeping on the floor."She said to me. Thats when I realized there was only 1 bed in a shape of a heart that would fit only 2 people or a couple. If she wants to sleep on the floor then she'll sleep on the floor, I didn't even ask her to. She got a mattress and a pillow and an extra blanket and placed it on the carpeted floor. I tucked into my bed and closed my eyes. I could hear her footsteps and she turned off the lights. She lay down on the floor. "Good night" she said quietly.

I dont want my night to end like this yet. Not in our first night together since 4 years. "I'm not yet sleeping china" "I don't wear my hair in buns anymore sadist." "Whatever.." I got the remote control and turned on the TV. The movie was showing a girl who was constantly being stalked by her brother. After 30 minutes of watching this creepy incest movie, I got bored and turned off the TV.

I slept peacefully yet felt cold until I felt someone laying down beside me. Kagura decided to share this bed with me. She smells so good and feels warm that I could just..no! I cant let my perverted fantasies take over me! Be gone perverted Sougo! I could feel her move closer to me. "I thought you wanted to sleep on the floor." I could feel her facing me "I wanted to until you made me watch that movie..." Oh yeah..I forgot that her brother is also in this hotel. Having a vacation with us. "I'd rather sleep with you than with Kamui" I find this disgusting but then...she'd rather sleep with me. Hmph cute. "Is your bother a super siscon or something?" "Yes, yes he is."

"You're also a siscon you know." Ha! What? I am not a siscon. "What makes you say that?" "I remember you once said to me that you'd rather take a bath with your sister than eat my sukonbu. And you're always Mitsuba this, Mitsuba that, Mitsuba everywhere!" I could feel her breathing fast. But I already know her brother is the top 1 siscon in the whole universe. I remember seeing him taking thousands of pictures of Kagura in a bikini today. "How about your brother then? Isn't he also a siscon." "You know he's siscon. One time I slept with him and he just suddenly hugged me and smooched me everywhere!" Everywhere? "Even on the lips?" It was kind of awkward for awhile but she answered me softly "N-no. Kamui may be a pure siscon but he knows where he stands"

I respect Kamui, he's capable of protecting his own sister then it's fine with me. Its just that... at least he gets to smooch her and hug her..."Enough of Kamui lets just go to sleep." Then I felt someone else's presence. Is it a ghost? "Hey china, do you feel a weird presence in here?" "Yeah..is it a ghost? or..." then silence "Onee-chan?"

"You called me my dear imouto-chan?"

"AHHH!" we both screamed. Yes, I said I screamed too because her brother popped out of nowhere with his hair all over his face looking like Sadako. Scary shit.

Right after we took care of Kamui we both went back to bed and finally slept together in peace.

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling a weight on my body. I don't know but I feel like someone's head is on my chest. I could still see in the dark and I see Kagura laying her head on my chest. My heart is pounding! What if she might feel it?!

Relax Sougo. You've been waiting for this day. Just sleep.

Sleep.

* * *

**How'd it go? I dont know but I had fun making this~~ Please review and tell me what you feel and what you'd like for the next chapter ^-^**

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be coming up soon**


	2. Day 1: Bikinis and Sunburns

**YAY I UPDATED IT! So you people probably want a fun story so I'm currently doing my best to make this fun and kinda long so that you guys wouldn't feel like bored or "something is missing" or "this is too short!"**

**I know you guys feel like Sougo is OOC but let me just clarify that Sougo may be a bit out of character in the inside but he still acts like the same Okita Sougo you know on the outside.**

**I hope you guys will enjoy this so...**

* * *

I wake up feeling really good and refreshed, I still see China's head on my chest. Now this feels like Christmas morning, it's just perfect. I just wish I could feel her hair and-...I better take a walk on the beach. When I was about to stand up, a hand was pulling me down. Then I look behind me and see China holding me...but is still sleeping. "Where are you going my pillow-made-out-of-Sukonbu!?" When will she ever stop thinking about food? Then I take a look at her face, its so beautiful and mature now. "_How did she grow up so fast?" _

I placed her hand beside her and tuck her into the blanket so I let her sleep in peace again. Wait..peace? Thats not in my vocabulary... I found my bottle of tabasco sauce and spread it all over sukonbu. I left a tower of hot chili sukonbu on the table so that she could easily see it once she wakes up. Now I take my leave.

As I walk along the beach, I noticed that a lot of starfishes are on the sand, not breathing. Now this is what you call torture. Lovin it. But then I also notice another presence with me, a dark aura. I turn my head to see Kagura fuming mad at me. "Oi you bastard! I saw you put f*cking tabasco on my precious sukonbu!" I scratch my head and blandly said "I thought you were asleep.." But she wasn't paying attention to me anymore. She was looking at the starfishes. She bend down and threw starfishes back to the sea. I don't know why but I find it kinda cute.

"You know you can't throw them back all. They're too many." She pouts and goes back to looking angry. Cute. "Yeah I know...it still makes a difference though" now that had taken me aback. So simple yet such a grand act. "Fine..." I don't know why I'm helping her but there's just this spark in my stomach that pushed me to.

Just suddenly, my head involuntarily turned to look at her. She was also looking at me, then our eyes met. Just looking into her eyes felt like swimming in an ocean. I think my cheeks are turning red. She looked away immediately and set a small smile on her face. Then I realized the last starfish was right in front of me. I can't explain my actions and why Im doing them but I got the starfish and gently place onto Kagura's hands.

When our hands touched it was like I had a heart attack. Her hands were so warm and delicate. "Why are you giving it to me?" I stood up and stared at the ocean for awhile. "You started it. You end it" was the last thing I said before I headed back to the hotel. Is it just me or was that scene too cheesy?

Going back to my room I heard that damn Hijikata talking to Kondou-san "Ehh Kondou-san...you know the real reason why we're here right?"

"Its cause the shogun gave us a mission to make Kagura and Okita marry each other to improve earth's reputation!" he maniacally laughs

Then Hijikata sighs "No..Its cuz the frickin' shogun ships them! If he didn't turn into an otaku then none of this would happen!"

What? The shogun is playing matchmaker using me and china eh. I admit that I like the idea but I disagree to this because I care about china's feelings.

"Ne Toushi! Isn't there gonna be a bikini contest today?"

I should probably go now...

* * *

Kondou was right...there is a contest, might as well see how it goes. Ugh, old geezers everywhere. There are 7 contestants, girl no. 3 and 7 are flat chested, 4 and 5 are too young for my liking cause they're like 15 or 16. No. 2 is...a guy with breast implants. Girl no. 1 is Tsukuyo,... is that Danna having a nosebleed? And girl no. 6 is a flat chested gorilla..Kondou-san (being the stalker he is) is fangirling/_gorilla-ing_ over her.

Contestand no. 8 walks in so awkwardly like its her first time walking in heels. Though she is pretty hot, curvy body, a dangerous dark blue bikini, long hair. Oh wait, its Kagura.

It was so difficult going to the front but I made it anyway. I have to stop china! She cannot expose her body to these perverts (which I am not included), "Oi china! Are you lost? Get down from there!" I shout-whisper enough for her to hear me "Im not lost! This is your fault anyway!" she tries to keep her voice down as possible but still audible.

"How is this my fault?!"

"You destroyed all of my sukonbu and I have to earn it back by winning this shit!"

"Why this?!" I gestured the stage

"Kamui-nee offered to buy me a whole bunch of sukonbu if I won"

*facepalms*

Of course she would do anything for food...that idiot didn't really change that much did she? That siscon is probably enjoying the moment right now and probably going to take her to dinner after she'd (obviously) win this. He'd _*beep*_ her _*toot* *boop*_ all night and _*asdfghkl* _until she'd_ *maryhadalittlelamb*_ and she'd lose her _*bananas* _to that guy!

Right now, they have to model and do all kinds of posing shit, as long as china is doing a decent pose then- Goddammit she's splitting!

"Chine what the f*ck are you doing!?" Men are cheering so loud that I can barely hear my own voice

"Shut up don't distract me sadist!"

She shifts her pose to a bridge and it somehow attracts men. It's so hard maintaining your position when everyone keeps bumping and pushing you, then I end up at the back losing my place on the front.

I dont even think she's modelling anymore, she's doing back hand springs and cartwheels and backflips..."Oh God.." but even so, she's giving herself a remarkable score to the judges. Next is the speech part, where they ask you questions like "What is your reason in participating this" or something. Actually, none of the contestants even have a brain.

Q &amp; A :

Host: So Tsukuyo-san (No. 1), what would you do if you won the beach body title?

Tsukuyo: Uhmm, I guess I'd buy all the booze I want- TEME! Stop looking at my breasts dammit! *kicks Gintoki on the face*

Host: Ohh ok, we'll get back to you later. And how about you ehh Inari-chan (No.2) what would you do?

Inari: Inari-chan ja nai, Katszura desu.

Host: Oh ok Katszura..

Katzura (Zura): I would probably get a new nose job...and maybe new breast implants!

Host: Okay?...Onto the next question! So Tomoe (No. 3) isn't it? What made you join our competition today?

Tomoe: Mmmm I dunno actually. I guess I was drunk and my boyfriend made me sign the registration paper for this shit.

Host: Ohh what a nice story...and how about you, Haruka (No. 4) and Chiyo (No. 5)?

Haruhi: Omg! You're nails look super cute! Where'd you get them done?

Chiyo: Which nail? The one at home or on my hands?

Haruhi: The one at home silly! Hahahaha!

Host: IM TALKING TO YOU! God...What would you like to say Otae (No.6) and Saiko (No.7)?

Otae: Macadamia nuts taste good~~...Get away from me you stupid gorilla! *kicks Kondou on the face*

Saiko: I think that joining in today's competition is such an experience. It made me have new and interesting friends that made me realize that beauty isn't all about whats on the outside but it's all about whats in the inside and I think that everyone here is beautiful. If I win this, I'd tell everyone to stop hating-... Oh look a butterfly!~ *Gets kicked in the face*

Host: Saiko! Are you okay? *drops the microphone*

Kagura: *grabs the mic* I was forced to be here by my brother...and I think I didn't apply suncreen- *collapses*

END OF CONTEST

Nobody won because the whole place turned into some disaster movie. As for china, she's in the clinic. The nurse said she needs some rest to replenish her skin, but she looks pretty fine to me except that she's still in pain. Probably she forgot cause she woke up at 5 am with me. This idiot...I guess it wouldn't hurt to touch her hair a little. Wow. Its so smooth and soft, then I went to feel her cheeks.

"Sadist, you're tickling me." I jumped when her eyes just shot open. "Since when were you awake?"

"You're hands were sweaty when you were touching my face...pervert" of course my hands were sweaty, I was nervous. Did she just call me a pervert? "I was gonna put some toxin on your face so that you would never wake up" in my usual flat tone. She sat up and looked straight for a while. "So who won?" still worrying about earning her sukonbu "The competition was over when the gorillas went wild" she chuckled which I kind of find it cute.

"At least I don't have to deal with Kamui-nee anymore, but I still need my precious sukonbu..." she frowns a little

"...I was worried you know.." I whispered hoping she would hear it but also hoping she didn't "Did you say something?" "N-no nothing" Its actually awkward and weird right now, China is acting all 'lady-like' and not boisterous as before and I think Im still an immature boy who cant express his own feelings! I have to say something, even if its just a little hint! "You know, I thought you'd never come back" I'm trying to maintain myself as possible but I feel like I'm gonna burst anytime.

"And I thought I'd never see you again...until that Shogun invited me and offered me cash" I can't tell if she came back just for the money or if she really did miss us. By the way, I haven't seen her giant dog yet. What's it's name? Sada-...bob? Sada..marley? Oh yeah! Its Sadaharu.

She attempts to speak but fails then tries again but I didn't really hear what she said "Did...mi...me?" That's what I heard. "What?" I ask "D-did you miss m-me?" she says again turning red. I don't know what to say! Did I miss her? Of course I did but..."Not really" I said in the coldest voice I could pull off. Why is my body acting on it's own?! She frowns and looks down.

It was an awkward silence, really. It was pure silence for about a minute or two. God...this is all my fault! I could have nodded or at least not responded. I have to break the ice, I really do want to tell her. I was about to reach my hand for hers but then she lays down and tells me "I want to sleep." She tucks her entire body beneath the blanket. "Okay" was the only thing I managed to say.

"I missed you...like a lot" she says under the blaket. I bet she's trying cover her face but I dont mind because I'm also hiding my blushing face.

I want to tell her that I missed her, her hair, her face, her stupidity, her whole presence. That she's the reason why I didn't try killing Hijikata in 4 years because I was too busy looking for her. That I regret not saying goodbye when she left and that I'm scared when she'll leave again. I was scared thinking that Kagura died because she didn't give any form of communication for years. And now, Im scared to tell her that I fell for her.

I lay my head beside her, I'll sleep with her if I have to. As long as she's with me then I guess I'll be fine.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading this! It took me a whole hell of time coz I was making sure I didn't do anything stupid...**

**so please review and I'll be back with a new chapter which may take some time coz I also have to update another fic of mine..**

**Thanks and uhhh...happy new yearr? dammit... BYE~~~**


	3. Day 2: Kimonos and Festivals

**I am so sorry for the late update...I was frustrated for days that I couldn't think of anything. And this isn't a sequel to anything just saying but I really tried to update this quick but I had to catch up with the walking dead and other series so yeah...**

* * *

"OIII YOU LOVEBIRDS WAKE UP!" Danna shout so loud that I can barely hear anything anymore. "What the hell is wrong with you its only noon!" China shouts back. I dont think you would call this a peaceful morning. Then china winced when she looked at the clock and panicked "I haven't eaten breakfast yet! Argh!" And storms out. I follow her but I was stopped by danna "Oi! What happened last night?" I wished something happened but nothing special did..except for that fact that Im more in love with her now. ".. I could have sliced her in her sleep.." I'm not gonna lie but I could have took her innocence away too, if she's still innocent. Danna chuckles and said "Well you should have done more kid" I can't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

When I managed to get danna off my back I heard a woman scream, its Kagura's voice! I run to where she is and find a huge white fluffy thing on top of her. "Ahhh Sadaharu I missed you~!" The dog licked her face and she kissed it..this feeling in my stomach though...am I jealous? I walk away before I do something stupid or out of character that would ruin my reputation.

I was walking along the hallway and bumped into some gorilla,...oh its just Kondou "Ah Sogou, why are you still in your uniform?"

"Eh..are we going somewhere gorilla?"

"Yeah we're going to this festival with the Shogun..wait did you just call me a gorilla?"

"Ohh ok...I'll dress up into my hakama. See you later, gorilla" I start heading to my room

"You just said gorilla didn't you? Oi!"

When I got inside of my- "our" room, I saw Shinpachi outside the bathroom door. "C'mon Kagura you have to wear that kimono! It was given by the shogun himself" He keeps knocking on the door "I told you that I dont want to wear it! Now go away megane!" Shinpachi sighed and was surprised when he looked at me "Okita-san! Can you please get Kagura to wear this Kimono." He handed me a box with a folded Kimono inside. It was color black with red designs on it, this would look good...great on her.

"Tch..I really dont want to wear that thing.." Kagura still complaining on the other side of this door. Some part of me wants to see her wear it and the other part of me doesn't want men looking at her. But of course, no one can get past me. " Hey china, if you wont take this then I'm going to barge in and make you wear it!"

"O-oi! I'll kill you if you barge in!"

"10...9.."

"Fine fine give me that shit! I'll wear it..." She slightly opens the door and snatches the box from my hands. 5 minutes later and Kagura hasn't come out yet.

Everyone is all dressed and we're going to leave in 10 minutes, why the hell is china taking a long time?! I hear her grumbling and struggling "ehh?...is this wear you put it?...heh?" I guess she's having trouble. "Oi china, are you too fat to fit in it?" "IM NOT FAT YOU BASTARD! Its just that...I dont know how to wear a kimono..." Heh..Idiots will be idiots "Wow I didn't know you were this dumb. I'm calling Otae-san."

I know that Otae-san and Shinpachi's room is on this floor, just a few room away from ours. I knock on their door and Otae-san answers "Ara Okita-kun? Do you need to talk to Shin-chan?" "No umm Kagura needs help actually..she's stuck in a kimono." She giggles then looks at me maliciously "Then why don't you help her yourself ne?" The image of Kagura in only her underwear is already filling my mind..I must stop! "Um I think you should go now or we may be late." She smiles again and places a hand on my shoulder before she leaves "Im cheering for you Okita-kun." And she is off to Kagura. I'm cheering for myself too you know.

All of us are waiting in the lobby, we're actually waiting for Kagura and Otae-san. They have to be here in exactly 2 minutes or we're gonna leave without them. Everyone is wearing a hakama or kimono, too plain and too colorful but very traditional. I see couples everywhere and dressed up for the festival, and there's me, single since birth. I bet china never dated a guy before, hell she doesn't even act like a woman!

Then the lobby is starting to get crowded, I heard people say like "Woah she's beautiful!" or "So prettyyyy.." I don't care what's going on and I'm not interested. Then I heard Yamazaki say "Isn't that china-san?! Woah she looks really cute!" Then I squeezed through the crowd and find china in that kimono the shogun gave her. It's color black with red flaming designs, it was a short kimono that ended right above her knees and she's wearing these high gladiator sandals that make her look hot. Her hair down and all gathered on one side and a black butterfly clipped to her bangs, and her face. Why are you so damn beautiful?

She is absolutely stunning, very beautiful that she actually looks like a woman, my woman. "Oi china we're gonna be late!" I take her hand and head outside where danna and the others are. "I think I look weird in this dress 'cause everyone keeps looking at me!" They're actually admiring you, dumbass. You're just so pretty today. But then I actually say to her "Im glad you know that you're creeping everyone here."

There was a second of silence when everyone saw her, I could actually feel the power of beauty right now. Then Sarutobi broke the silence "Gin-san you're supposed to be looking at me!" she starts harassing danna. "He's not supposed to look at anyone!" Tsukuyo jumps in and the normal atmosphere is back. I just noticed now that I'm still holding china's hand and I could feel Otae-san glaring at me. Kagura let go of my hand and starts raging at megane "This is all you fault Shinpachi!" and they quarrel like always, then Kamui sneaked up behind her but ended up being kicked by her.

Well then, I'll be getting my bazooka and aim at Hijikata while everyone is busy. "Sougo! What the hell are you pointing at me?!" "M-mayonnaise bazooka that would make your dreams come true" he starts dashing at me "Mayonnaise bazooka my ass! I'll kill you!"

"Well shall we start going to the festival now? The shogun doesn't have that much patience you know" Matsudaira who came out of nowhere with the shogun beside him. We get into this long ass limousine and we all fit in but then I ended up being beside china. We weren't awkward inside the car even though the shogun was with us but what's awkward is that china is sleeping and her head is on my shoulder. I could definitely feel Otae-san, Sarutobi, and Tsukuyo glaring at me.

Kagura woke up when we arrived, we get off the car and see so many stalls around...and couples everywhere. We scatter around and enjoy the festival, I came with Kondou and Hijikata, Yamazaki is stalking Tama right now. We were strolling around, bought food, went to the shrine and bumped into the 'girls' meaning Kagura, Otae, Tsukuyo, Sarutobi and Soyo hime. They were all glaring at me except Kagura who's eating all the food right now, she stops and checks her wallet and looks at me. I better run away now before she-

"Sadist! You're coming with me." I knew this would happen.. "What do you want?" I ask her "Are you willing to go on a date with me today?"...what?...if she really said that then Im actually exploding of happiness in the inside right now! She asked me out, even if its just for a day! Thank you Lord! But on the outside I look bored and not interested "What? Are you falling for me already?" She doesn't look at me she's focused on the food right now and I dont think she heard my question "I'll take that as a yes." And she's dragging me to this dango shop and begging me to buy it and of course I bought it for her. "You know what, I'll give you another one for free because you have such a beautiful girlfriend~" I blush a little but china grabs the dango and thanks the old man.

We are now walking together without china eating anything, I think she's finally full. I almost emptied my wallet because of her. "Hey sadist.." She looks at me feeling embarrassed "What?" I say "I really did mean what I said last night.." she's turning red. Maybe I should say something nice to her like '_I missed you too..like alot...Im actually in love with you so please f*ck me_' **I cant say that!**"And I really mean what I said about our date tonight.." she's blushing really hard. Im blushing hard. _Hard_."Say something dammit! Im feeling really stupid here!" she pounds her hands on my chest. I grab her hands and hug her really tight and she hugs me back, I wonder if she can feel my heart beating so loud and fast.

"4 years without you and I felt like a part of my life was missing, that's all I've got to say." There I said it! But...is it time to tell her what I really feel?.. "Huh? Sadist...you're acting weird." Ugh this girl can't take a hint! "Thats 'cause I missed you so much dammit!" "Ehh I thought you didn't miss me! Make up your mind!" Can't she take a hint that I love her!? She is so dense! I shot her an annoyed look and she laughs at it. Then she kisses me on the cheek. Wait..._She kissed me on the cheek?!_ Wahh this feeling~ It's so powerful! But on the outside I look disgusted "Dont spread your germs china." I'm trying really hard to turn back to normal.

But there's something bothering me...I feel like we're being watched. "S-sadist.." she points behind me.

There was an audience! What is this some soap opera?! Some were shedding tears and manly tears...some were clapping for us. This must be the most embarrassing moment of my life. China feels the exact opposite way I do, she's actually doing a curtsy for them and giving them her autograph. "Well it's closing time and we better go back now." Gintoki said to the crowd and they all scrammed away, finally.

As we were excruciatingly walking back home, it was a very long walk, I overheard Otae and China's conversation. It went like this:

Otae: Ne Kagura-chan, do you like someone?

Kagura: Of course I do!

Otae: Really? Who?

Kagura: Well there's you, Gin-chan, Patsuan, Papi-

Otae: No no Kagura lol, I mean someone you are currently attracted to!

Kagura: Uh..I...I dont like anyone! A queen doesn't need a lover, she needs food.

Otae: True...I mean- I knew you were gonna say that! I doubt you've been in a relationship hahaha!

Kagura: I did. Many in fact.

Awkward Silence

Otae, Tsukuyo, Sarutobi, Gintoki...everyone alive except Kamui and umibozu: WHAT?!

Kamui: *butts in* Oh she had 12 boyfriends all in all! There was Taka-

Kagura: Shut your mouth bakamui!

Umibozu: I hated all of them!...Except for-

Kamui: I despise all of them with all my heart!

Kagura: I dont want to think about them they're all idiots!

Yamazaki: Ummm...we're already in front of the resort and its getting pretty late so...

And that's how that scene ended. Now Im on the bed while Kagura is taking a shower. I wonder where she'll sleep this time, on the bed or on the ground? She then comes out in pajamas rubbing her eyes. "I feel pretty tired...*yawns* g'night sadist." and she falls on the bed beside me.

An hour later and my eyes are still open in the dark, I can't sleep. I yawn and close my eyes but open them up again when Kagura said "You still up?"... "Yeah.."

"Did you really mean what you said earlier?...Did you miss me?"

"Yeah.."

"You're acting weird again."

"Yeah.."

"Stop saying yeah you damn sadist! Im gonna sleep now!"

She turns her back against me and groans, cute...so so cute. She is so cute that I didnt even know my body is moving on its own again. I wrapped her around my arms and kissed the back of head and said "Goodnight Kagura." Dammit!

It really felt like a dream but damn..it was reality.

* * *

**So I will start making the next chapter as sooooonn as possible! and thank you guys for reading and reviewing and I appreciate your reviews whether you hate me or not because I needed that so thanks :) **


	4. Day 3: Butts and Confessions (Part 1)

**AM SO SORRY FOR A REALLY LATE UPDATE! let me find an excuse...uhh SCHOOL yeah. Ever since june arrived I had no time with my laptop at all! Because me, being the smart ass I am, accidentally deleted my complete chapter of this one and so I had to make a new one! My life.. Anyway Im sorry if you had to listen to my shi-crap and please acknowledge this piece that I have sacrificed a day for.**

* * *

When I wake up at 2 am to find that Kagura is no longer sleeping beside me, then the scent of crispy bacon slithers into my nose and I'm fully awake. There I see a silhouette of a woman in the kitchen...its Kagura...cooking bacon...at 2 am. "Oh sadist, you're up early." "Heh you too china" So I went closer to her and check if she's cooking correctly, I thought she would burn the whole place but she was doing fine actually. Then I noticed that she was also grilling steak, _being the glutton_ _she is. _"I didn't know you could cook." She blushed and smiled a little which made me smile too but then she went back to tsundere mode when I _accidentally _touched her butt "Dont try to flatter me sadist!..and dont touch me.." And me going back to my sadist mode "Who would want to touch you? You have 0% sex appeal.." in my usual offending sadistic tone I was naturally born with. She then started seasoning her steak rather furiously "Whatever sadist just go back to bed! I never thought about sharing this steak with you anyway!" I could tell she was going to offer me her delicious cooking...until I turned into a douchebag.

So I slept again and I had a dream, a really really bad dream.

_"So this is it...our last time together."_

_"China please dont leave me!" _

_The ship was going to take off anytime now..It's too soon for her to leave! I haven't told her yet. I held her hand for the last time, I want to remember her warmth forever._

_"Sougo please, I have to go now."_

_"No I have to tell you something-"_

_She slipped away from my hand and ran inside when the gates were closing._

_"Kagura!"_

_And the ship disappeared...she disappeard. Forever._

_"I..I love you..." The words that were meant for Kagura but only the wind heard it._

_And I fell into the dark...I cannot see anything, not even myself. And then I realized...who am I without Kagura?, the woman who gave me a purpose._

_Then a hint of light was glowing brighter every step I take closer to it. Then I hear someone's voice calling out to me. "..gou..ougou...SOGOU!"_

"Oi sadist!" I wake up and feel tears on my cheek and fear all over my head. But I also feel a soft warmth enclosing my hand, Kagura is holding me tightly. The minute I saw her I pulled her into my arms and feel nothing but relief. But my tears continue to fall and my body continues to shake also I can't breathe. So this is what it feels like to hyperventilate...

"Come here.." she pulls me into her loving embrace and pats my back like I'm a little baby. Aren't I 22 years old? But when I heard someone say "Ahem" I noticed everyone was in our room...I just noticed now that every time Kagura and I are having our 'moment' EVERYONE gets to witness it! I need the privacy.

I immediately regained my composure and back to the Sogou that everyone thinks I am..."Excuse me.." and i headed straight for the bathroom leaving everyone making weird glares at me. I splashed water all over my face just to process every single thing into my mind. People may think I'm on my "manstruation" but I call it the hallucinations of liking someone for more than 3 years.

* * *

After I've had breakfast I went to Kondou-san and danna for advice since they know a bit about women because women are as complicated as f*ck! I actually feel like Kondou-san and danna have the worst experience when it comes to love, even that mayo bastard had actual legit experience its just that his story ended sadly...I miss my sister. If she were here right now she'd give me the best advice and knew how to take care of every situation. But Im a man and I need to make my own decisions!

"Ehh Sougo..you see, women are like grenades. If you throw them they'll definitely explode."

"Ehh Kondou-san I didn't really get that. I guess you're really bad with the ladies huh?"

"Shut up Gintoki! How 'bout your advice? I bet it wont be any better.."

"Heh! Ne Souichirou, girls like chocolates. And probably some cha cha on the bed but definitely give them the chocolates." Everyone sweat dropped but he did make sense.

"A-anyway...I gotta go now bye" I escaped them before anything stupid happens..again.

20 minutes have passed...how did I end up being here? I ended up bumping into Kagura. Why is she just idly looking at me, like she's waiting for something?

I involuntarily spoke first 'cause its apparently the man's job and because I hate holding back. "You look stupid China, what do you want?" This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

**Kagura's POV**

Yay it's my time to shine! I finally get the major part in this story that would probably never happen in the manga and will only exist in the author's f*cked up mind!

Anyway! This morning was so strange. First, the sadist woke up at 2 am probably because of my irresistible midnight snack, which is steak. And then he weirdly touches me, specifically my butt, out of nowhere and I SIMPLY warned him not to touch me, because Im secretly on my period right now and because Im hot haha, and then he starts to pick a fight with me just because he's denying my sexual appeal...Men.

He went back to sleep and then a few hours later, he starts sweating and looked like he was scared and lost so I was fanning him and even secretly changed his shirt because he was already drenched in his sweat. Then...he was calling my name and screaming for me not to leave. "Kagura!" "Kagura!" "Dont...leave..I.." At that point I held his hand put it next to my face and tried to make him feel that I'm right beside him "Shhh_ Sougo_ Im here...I wont leave" The moment felt so right and wrong at the same time, right because I really really like him but he could be a douche at times, wrong because my steak was gonna get cold!

So I had to attend to my precious bacon and steak first then I go back to the sadist. The steak tasted good and I was willing to share it with him but he had to act like a jerk. I still cant believe its been 4 years since I last saw him as an 18 year old boy in his late puberty and now he's...a man. And Im a woman. 3 days ago he saw me in a bikini and he was pretty cute when I saw him nosebleed haha. I thought he'd grown up to be a womanizer and just woos every girl he sees, I thought it'd be hard to claim him as mine. 2 days ago I participated in a peculiar contest just to earn some cash, I lied to Sougo that I only joined the contest just to win me some sukonbu from Kamui, how stupid of me if I really did that. I mainly joined so that I could show to him that I've grown to be a woman that would be fit for him.

Yesterday was of the most significant things that happened in my life, I intentionally asked him to go on a date with me while he thought that I was only focusing on food. Of 4 years of separating from humanity I learned how to actually eat like a human. I had to have a diet like every other girl does out there just to be more attractive but of course I mostly spent my time on training and hunting than worry about my diet and..my other previous relationships, because I barely had time to eat and _date_ during that time, it was such pain and agony that I adapted to a normal appetite than of a yato's gigantic hunger. So I had a strategy to empty my stomach from the morning 'till the afternoon just to save some space for the festival at night. And I finally learned how to not accept every guy who confesses to me. Yay achievement.

The plan worked and I successfully got the sadist to buy all my cravings! Then I got tired of eating, I told him that I did mean what I said the night before about missing him. I told him that I meant what I said about dating him for one night. Though I was really pretending to be dense because...I'd hate to be out of character. Kissing him just on the cheek made my heart beat so bad and I'd be surprised myself if I did kiss him on the lips. Just thinking what happened for the past few days already gives me a migraine ugh!

It was 4:40 am when I finished my steak and when he went back to sweating. I changed his clothes again, not that I regret it..he does look _hot, _and at that time I got sleepy again so I ended up sitting on a chair and rested my head on his chest, feeling his heart and breathing calm down made me feel relieved.

Seeing him in such a pained face hurt me as much and I dont even know how I fell for this sadistic corrupt tax robber! Maybe its just the way he really cares for his loved ones that made me attracted to him or maybe it was the way he had always hid his feelings but in the inside he was always such a lonely fragile boy. I wish I could tell him that I want to be the only woman to be by his side and fall for him one more time, with him also falling for me.

_Im going to confess, Im going to finally let everything go and not hold back._

I didn't realize that I was continuously walking around in circles in the hallway...everyone thinks im retarded now! I was going back to the room and then I found him and I was just thinking about so much things about him a few seconds ago! I stop in front of him and found his eyes, I probably got lost in his eyes trying to search for that small boy who was once so helpless. The eye contact broke and when he coldly starts at me.

"You look stupid China, what do you want?" It took a few seconds to realize that he was talking to me..

"Oh its you." I said back deadpanned. He twitched a little when I shot him a bland face.

"Get straight to the point China I dont have all day.."

"Ok then.. Why were you screaming my name for more than an hour starting at 3 am?!" He then starts to show signs of weakness hehe I saw you twitch again sadist!

"Uhh I..I had nightmares of you obviously. I hate seeing your face in my dreams.." Oh? Trying to keep up that cool-guy act huh? IM GONNA CRUSH YOU!

"Then why were you holding my hand like you were clinging to life?"

"...I DID?! Ahem I mean...I was jogging." HOW DA F*CK DO YOU CALL THAT JOGGING?! This idiot sadist is hopeless!

"Why did you touch my butt?"

"I _accidentally_ touched it china. Why do you keep nagging me about your butt? Are you on your period?"

"..H-how did you know that?..anyway..Why'd you wake up in the first place?!"

"Um you were cooking steak and bacon china...at frickin 2 am! Who does that?"

And so our argument continued until it stopped at the topic of my bra size..I dont even know how we got there..

"Sougo" he winced when I said his name in a clear and sincere voice

"What now!?"

"I have something to tell you..and Im dead serious now" I cant stop now. I gotta tell him! He was unusually blushing harder than normally, heh. Oh wait..Im blushing too.

"I lo-"

**BOOM**

I was about to confess until SOMEONE THREW A KAMUI AT MY FACE! And the worst part...he...his lips landed on mine right in front of the guy I was going to profess my love to! I shoved him out of my face and threw him out the hotel hearing him "Halleluja! I had my first kiss with imoutooooouuuuu!" And he blasts off to somewhere so far away from here that he could never find this island again.

When I turned to look back if Sougo was still there, he was gone.

*Sigh* Do I have to wait another 4 years to confess to him?

I love you Sougo...

* * *

**HEHEHE I AM SO SORRY! How many months has it been since I've last updated? Well school is always the problem to everything especially when you study in Asia ugh PART 2 will be coming soon because I dont want to end this fic too fast! Its like 10 pm and I havent finished my homeworks yet ugh gotta go! See you in probably two weeks or more? Yeah im THAT busy..**

**Once again I AM SO SORRY and please review or scold me if you want for being such a late person. PEACE**


	5. Day 3: Legs and Kisses (Part 2)

**Hehe guys hope im on time..I hope.. I had to make sure to update before exams, which is in 3 days. So I hope you enjoy :) I added some fluff in here btw :3**

* * *

_Previously..._

When I turned to look back if Sougo was still there, he was gone.

*Sigh* Do I have to wait another 4 years to confess to him?

I love you Sougo...

* * *

Sougo's POV

"I have something to tell you..and Im dead serious now" oh sh*t! Is she going to confess? Wait...does she even like me?! My heart's beating _too_ fast I cant stop blushing. I was about to open my mouth and stop her from talking until I heard a faint shout from afar.

"I told you that she's the one who broke it off not me! Now let me see your sister because I wanna fix our relationship!" Whats he talking about? Who is this guy?

"Hehe I told you that you cant do that. Cant you move on?" I could only distinguish the voice of this man, Kamui. It sounds like he is trying to restrain a man or something.

When I turned to look behind me I saw Kamui flying towards Kagura and smashed right to her, I was about to help her up until someone covered my mouth and pulled me away from the scene. The first thoughts that came into mind was the image of a love triangle, in which I absolutely find annoying so I CANNOT allow that to happen!

"You! Kagura was about to confess to you right?"

"Yeah got a problem with that?"

"Oh I've got a problem all right..she's my ex-girlfriend! And I wanna fix our relationship!" what...WHAT? This guy who looks as attractive as I am, is her ex?

"Look here man." I grab his collar and stab him with my dead eyes "If you wanna take China then go ahead...if you can pass by me first."

And this is where I show off

* * *

Normal POV

Kagura quickly followed Sougo as he was taken by a suspicious hand. She secretly hid behind a wall separating her and the two individuals, a voice rebounded to the walls of the narrow hallway "...she's my ex-girlfriend! And I wanna fix our relationship!" She flinched when she recognized the voice and who he was referring to, "_Tch its that damn Mitsuo of mine..didn't I tell him that we're done?_" she said to herself. Although she wanted to interrupt their argument, she contemplated about her relationship with her previous boyfriend and what had lead her to end her ties with him. She reminisced the time where she deliberately activated her yato mode to get revenge on the amanto that had killed her younger comrade and Mitsuo tried to stop her and said that it isnt worth it which maddened her more resulting to ending their relationship.

Kagura had enough of this, hearing his voice makes her sick and reminded her the death of her ally, she marched towards the men and faced Mitsuo. "Dont you EVER come back and show your face to me! Its all your fault that I couldn't properly say goodbye to Takayuki he-" she was immediately cut off by Sougo when he placed his hand in front of her mouth "Its ok China, I'll handle this." He took his stand and raised his chin up "You better leave now." Mitsuo gave up and sluggishly walked away in defeat while finally declaring "Tch! I dont need some crazy b*tch whose always on her period." And he disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

Going back to their confrontation, Kagura mustered up all her courage and looked at the man she fell for in front of her "Sogou...I love you" He smirked and caressed her cheek "Oh Kagura, you are so cheesy. You could've confessed in a tsundere manner that would've been a whole lot cuter!" Her facial expression changed to a pissed sarcastic face and punched him in the baby-maker. "A-argh! You damn b*tch!" She blushed a lot and turned into tsundere mode "Y-you bastard! You shouldnt be making fun of a woman's feelings. Anyway, meet me later in our room.."

She left him having dirty thought in his head."This woman...first she acts all cute then she turns into some terrifying sh*t then she turns back to cute then turns into a tsundere...someone's on her period."

On the other hand, Kagura was finally in their bedroom waiting for Sougo to enter the room. She took a shower and wore a loose shirt that revealed her shoulder and comfy short shorts that give a full view of her long slender legs. She was sitting on the bed constantly looking at the clock and realized that it had only been 10 minutes since she confessed. "Where is he?! Its already late."

"Its only 8:30 China." She was surprised to see him leaning on the wall with a towel placed on top of his newly washed hair which she found really attractive. "When did you get here sadist? I didnt see you enter the room." He sat on the bed beside her and shifted to a lying position, he took a glimpse of her shoulder that was peaking out and adored her irresistible legs before he spoke "I came in 5 minutes ago while you were staring at the clock, then I took a shower for a few minutes and even sang your theme song loudly, then when I got out and just looked at you, you finally started to feel my presence. Now what did you want to talk about?" He found her looking at the clock again which made him mad "Oi China! Weren't you listening?" She turned her head to look at him again with a blank face "Oh sadist...when did you get here?" He was about to smack her head until she fell on his shoulder.

"You really like my body as a bed huh? Do you love me that much China?.." he got an unexpected nod from her and she smiled softly which made him turn red. She started sniffing him from his shoulder up to his neck and kissed it.

"You smell good.." He liked the kiss she gave him but was weirded out by it at the same time.

"Just because I smell good doesn't mean you can kiss me" His words made her frown and turn her back from him.

He felt guilty that he was mean and he hadn't given her a proper response to her confession yet.

_"I should just give up...he's just a sadist who doesnt need a woman. He didn't even say I love you back. Anyway..I will be leaving again in a few days..and Im probably not coming back this time.."_ Kagura said to herself.

As Sougo's guilt overwhelmed his brain he hugged her from behind and said "Kagura...I really really really like you. I can never stop thinking about you because you're the only one besides my sister who can make me feel happy. When Im around you, I could show you all my imperfections and you wont run away from me." She felt a tear slid down her cheek.

She turned to his direction once again and said "I was supposed to say that.." she held his face and kissed him. It was the strongest and most exciting kiss she had ever experienced, as for Sogou, it was his best first kiss in his life. They took a breath and sat up to deepen their kiss and proceeded to undressing each other. Luckily, Kagura had protection, if you know what I mean.

Out of nowhere Sogou asked her "Wait..aren't you on your period?"

And that night was the night they became adults, and the night where they felt such freedom and passion.

* * *

**Finally! Thank you for reading and I shall go back to doing school stuff ugh. Anyway! Please review! **


End file.
